


I'm Sorry, what? I keep getting lost in your eyes.

by Mandakatt



Series: Winter Shenanigans [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Christmas gift, F/M, Fluff, Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: While trying to hurry to get your holiday shopping done, you slip, and Gladio is there to catch you..





	I'm Sorry, what? I keep getting lost in your eyes.

You gently rubbed your hands together hoping to put a little bit of warmth back into them. You were out shopping for the holiday, and you hadn’t quite realized just how cold it was. You whined at yourself inwardly as you blew on your fingers to warm them.

“Six, when did it get so cold?” you muttered softly.

Readjusting the bags on your arms as you walked along the sidewalk, you hummed to yourself a little. You had just one more stop then all your shopping was done. You rounded the corner, in your rush to get things done and squeaked loudly as your feet went out from under you.

“Ah!” you screwed your eyes shut, knowing what was coming.

When you didn’t hit the ground, your brows furrowed in confusion. You felt like you were semi-suspended in the air, and slowly, you let your eyes open.

“You ok Babe?”

Your eyes went wide as you looked up, and realized that Gladio had hooked his arms under your own and was propping you up from falling. You blinked up at him then smiled, albeit a bit goofily. “Y-Yeah, I’m alright.”

He chuckled softly and gently pulled you up to your feet. “There, that was close.” he heaved a bit of a sigh.

“H-how? What?” you began, causing him to laugh.

“I noticed you about a block up. I parked the truck thinking you might have needed some help with your bags, I guess I was right.”

You blushed a little and smiled. “Ah, t-thank you, I’ve just one more stop.”

“C’mon then, put your bags in the truck, do your shopping, and I’ll take you home.” he smiled down at you softly.

“Oh, y-you sure it wouldn’t be out of your way?” you asked softly.

He huffed. “Never. Now, give me your bags, and go finish up. I’ll meet you back here.”

“Oh,” you blinked then giggled. “Fine, here, just don’t peek in any of them. And if you do, Astrals save you…” you gave him a stern look.

“Alright Babe, alright,” he laughed. “I won’t look. I’ll be here when you’re done.”

“I won’t be long!” you said with a smile and rushed off to finish up at your last store, grabbing the last few things you needed, and found him waiting outside with his hands in his pockets.

“All set?” he smiled down at you.

“Yeah, thank you again.” you gave a gentle nod of your head and smiled brightly.

He chuckled and gently reached for your bag, which you gave him gently as he then extended his arm to you. You laughed softly and gently hooked your arm about his as he lead you back to his truck. When you got there, you gently patted his arm as he slipped the bag into the back, then turned to take your hands in his, only to go wide eyed.

“Your fingers are so cold Babe, what the hell?” he frowned, cupping your hands in his before he brought them up to his lips to blow warmth over them.

“O-Oh, I hadn’t noticed I guess.” you smiled softly, blinking up at him as he continued to blow on your hands. “Ah, thank you.” he did it a few times, his amber eyes staring at you intently before you hummed then gently wiggled your fingers.

“G-Gladdy?”

“I’m sorry, what? I keep getting lost in your eyes.” he rumbled softly, his lips brushing against your fingers.

You blushed almost up to your ears, causing him to chuckle softly as he kissed your fingers, then popped open the passenger door for you. Before you could move he scooped you up and set you on the seat, causing you to squeak in surprise yet again.

“Can’t have you slipping and falling again, now can I?” he chuckled softly, and reached up to gently tap a finger under your chin.

Puffing up your cheeks in a bit of a pout you huffed at him. “You just wanted an excuse to pick me up, didn’t you?”

He grinned. “Maybe,” when you pouted a bit more he laughed and gently leaned over to kiss your cheek.

“C’mon babe, let’s get you home, you apparently have a few gifts to wrap.”

**Author's Note:**

> A 2017 Christmas Gift written for [Vaporwraithing](https://vaporwraithing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
